


Gross

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, drunk Natsu, he's cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Gray delves into how sappy he and Natsu have become as a couple and Natsu ends up proposing.





	Gross

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selenba/f-r-f-t](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=selenba%2Ff-r-f-t).



Gray peeks an eye open to check the message on his phone.  _ You should have come! _ Lucy texts for the second time. Gray almost agrees. The house is too quiet without Natsu in it. He pulls Natsu’s muffler over his mouth and shrugs. He was just too tired to do anything other than send Natsu off with a  _ have fun, be safe. _ Hell, he's still too tired to do anything but lay here.

Gray’s phone beeps again and he opens the snap Lucy’s sent him. His eyes go wide at the sight of Natsu on a table, shaking his ass and sensually pulling his vest off while Cana and Loke cheer in the background. He barely gets a glimpse at the black bar before the video is gone.  _ He’s imitating you. _

Gray snorts. He strips to music once and Natsu never lets it go. Tossing his phone aside, he decides to nap before Natsu calls him to be picked up.

* * *

 

His phone rings an hour later, and after a minute of blindly fumbling he manages to answer. “Stripper Boy,” Gajeel greets before Gray gets a word in. “Salamander’s pretty drunk, you better come get him.”

“Fuck’d you say, Gaj?!” Natsu barks somewhere on the other end.

“Mind yer own business, Pinkie!” Gajeel says. Gray can practically hear him rolling his eyes. “And hurry up, would ya? He hasn't shut up about you for the last two hours.”

“You know what, Gajeel-” Natsu roars.

Gray chuckles. “Yeah, I'll be there soon. Don't strangle him before I get there.”

Gajeel barely gets in a, “No promises,” before Gray hangs up and rolls out of bed.  
  


Gray parks the magic-mobile outside Cana’s house and unhooks the SE plug. Natsu is easy to hear, even as he walks up the driveway.

That bright pink hair is the first thing he sees when he walks in the door. It’s heartwarming, even sends a giddy swoop through his stomach. Gray has missed the sight of this ridiculous dragon the last several hours. The moment is short lived as Natsu jabs an accusing finger in Gajeel’s face. “And it’s not as if you haven't been foaming at the mouth talking about Levy’s legs all night!”

They're still going on about that?

“You little-” Gajeel huffs. Levy throws him a stern, albeit amused look and he rolls his eyes. He spots Gray over Natsu's shoulder and tuts. “Whatever.”

Natsu lets out a triumphant  _ ha! _ as he walks away.

With nothing to focus on, Natsu sways. He looks from one side to another in a way Gray recognizes. He's trying to find something to lean on so he doesn't let on how drunk he truly is. “Shit,” Natsu says quietly.

Gray snorts and takes a few steps forward. He puts his hands on Natsu's hips to offer him some semblance of balance. Natsu stiffens and his hands clench. “Hey, jack ass,” he growls, “I told you I’m taken!”

Gray’s brow pinches. “Eh?”

“Hands off!” Natsu turns, fist swinging at Gray’s face.

Gray doesn't flinch, just watches the exact moment Natsu's nose catches up with the scents around him and his eyes widen enough to actually be open. His sneer vanishes, replaced with a brilliant smile and his fist opens to grab at the back of Gray’s shoulder as he launches from an attack straight into a hug.

“Gray!” Natsu squeezes him hard and nuzzles his face into the crook of Gray’s neck the best he can.

“What’s the big idea, Ashes, swinging at me like that?” Gray teases.

“Shut up,” Natsu says. “One of Lucy’s friends keeps hittin’ on me.” He looks around, glaring at someone he can't find. “Think he might’ve finally left.”

Gray blinks at him, suppressing a smile at the innocence in Natsu's face despite the fact that he was completely ready to pop someone out of loyalty. “Maybe don’t get so violent next time, hmm?”

Natsu’s lip juts out. “Maybe come with me next time so the creeps don’t bother in the first place.” Gray opens his mouth to snark out a retort but Natsu’s got his face shoved against him again, nose softly dragging along his neck. “My scarf smells like you.” Gray looks down in time to see Natsu’s cheeks perk up as he smiles.

Gray runs his fingers through Natsu’s hair. “Let’s get you home, Natsu.”

Natsu sighs and pushes into the touch before Gray’s hand is gone. “Yes, love.”

“Gross,” Laxus says, pulling Freed into his lap.

The bliss on Natsu’s face disappears. “Wanna go, Lax?” Natsu asks.

Gray drags him towards the door before Laxus can respond.

“Can you believe him?” Natsu asks. He shakes his head when Gray tries to steer him towards the magic-mobile. Gray doesn’t fight him. They only live a few blocks away. “Calling us gross when him and Freed are so- so-” Natsu laughs. “Gross.  _ They’re _ gross.”

“Are you saying he’s wrong?” Gray slips his fingers through Natsu’s. “We’re rarely ever apart anymore. Tonight was the first night in, what, two months?” Natsu turns bright, shiny eyes on him and Gray rolls his own in turn. “It’s a miracle I haven’t murdered you.”

Natsu sticks his tongue out at him. “You’d miss me too much, Snowflake.” He mulls it over for a moment. “Aside from that though, I don’t think we’re that bad.”

Gray laughs. “Natsu. You cling to me koala-style every morning I have to get out of bed before you do.”

Natsu huffs. “So?”

“So sometimes I have to pee!”

Natsu chortles and bites into his lip. “Why don’t you roll me off then?”

“‘Cause you give me those damn puppy eyes and I end up staying twice as long as I normally would even if I’m ready to piss myself.”

Natsu tilts his head. “Does that… bother you?”

Gray shrugs. “No one likes having to pee  _ that _ badly. Especially with a grown man’s leg pushing down on your bladder.”

“No, I...“ Natsu grips his hand tighter. “I mean when I cling. I know I do it a lot and I don’t mean to, I just-” He sighs. “I know you like your space. And I don’t wanna drive you crazy.”

Gray’s brows furrow. “Are you kidding? You made me crazy before we got together.” Natsu flinches and Gray could kick himself. Shit. So humour isn’t going to cut it here. “All right, listen. Yeah, sometimes you make me crazy. Sometimes I just wanna sit in quiet and read a book and you crawl into my lap and poke me until I pay attention to you. Sometimes you sniff out the food I was hiding and scarf it down when you think I’m not looking. Hell, sometimes you sing in the fucking shower at the top of your lungs when you know I’m trying to take a nap.”

Natsu sighs. “I’m sorr-”

“No, shut up.” Gray stops in front of their porch and sits down, tugging on Natsu’s hand until he sits beside him. As surprising as it is that Natsu still worries about this after 5 years together, Gray can’t fault him for it. Everyone's always thought that Natsu is more invested in their relationship, maybe Gray needs to work on letting him know that isn’t the case. “Even when you poke me to the point of me wanting to roll you off the couch, I want you there.” Natsu nods slowly and pulls their hands into his lap. “And I don’t care when you eat my food ‘cause half the time I expect you to and knowing you enjoy it so much... I don’t know. Makes it bearable. Besides, you end up buying me more out of guilt anyways so it’s not  _ that _ big of a deal.”

Natsu laughs and leans his head on Gray’s shoulder. “And the singing?”

Gray groans. “Are you gonna make me say it?” Natsu nods again. “I like your singing. It’s nice. Never woulda thought someone who needs their mouth taped shut half the time could sound like… like  _ that.” _

Natsu knocks their hands against Gray’s thigh. “Ass.” 

Gray knocks them back against Natsu’s. “So, yeah. I guess sometimes you do drive me crazy. But it doesn’t ever bother me. If it did, we wouldn’t be here now, would we?”

Natsu hums. “You got some annoying quirks too, ya know.”

“Charming,” Gray deadpans.

“No, but-” Natsu pulls back up to look at him. “But I feel the same. Not just ‘not bothered.’ Like… like I’d rather it be you bugging the hell outta me than anyone else, ya know?”

Gray smiles, just a little, and nods. “Yeah. I think I get what you mean.”

Natsu sits up straight, determination flashing in his eyes. “Gray, I wanna ask you something. Can I?”

Gray laughs. “When has me telling you no ever stopped you before?”

Natsu’s fingers tighten around Gray’s. “I’m serious, it’s important!”

Gray starts at his burst in volume. “Yeah, Ashes, of course.”

Natsu takes a deep breath and nods. Gray can pinpoint the moment where he realizes he hasn't thought of how he's going to ask but Natsu shakes it off quickly. Natsu looks at him a second, smiles and asks, “Will you marry me?”

Gray gapes at him and when Natsu doesn't get an immediate response he wilts, bravado seeping out with the breath that gets knocked from his lungs.

“Natsu-”

“If you don't wanna-”

“Natsu-”

“I probably shoulda asked when I was sober.”

“Natsu-”

“Man, this sucks.”

“Natsu!” Gray grabs his chin and tilts it up. A grin spreads over his face. “We’ve been married a year and a half, you big dummy.”

Natsu looks mildly embarrassed, but it's gone as soon as it came when he remembers. Natsu leans forward and kisses his mate. His  _ husband. _ “Well, lucky me.”

Gray’s cheeks burn and he shoves Natsu's face away from his. “Tch! Laxus is right, we  _ are _ gross and it's all on you.”

“I’m your favourite.”

“Debatable.”

“Fact that we’re married says otherwi-” Natsu cuts off with a gasp. “Where’s my ring, you cheap bastard?!”

Gray stands, walks up the steps and unlocks the front door. “By the sink, where you left it when you did  _ half the dishes.” _

“Oh, right.”

Gray laughs. “I can’t believe you forgot we’re married.”

Natsu goes off on some rant about how it's Cana’s fault for feeding him shot after shot but Gray isn't quite listening. He's watching Natsu reverently slide his ring back on.

Natsu's still explaining himself, or repeating himself rather, when they walk into their room. He trips over one of Gray’s discarded shirts and faceplants on the carpet, swearing and laughing and Gray finds himself falling a little more in love.

Maybe they are gross. But Gray thinks that maybe he doesn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think <3


End file.
